Recently, portable electronic devices have been modified to include more features and to perform more functions. For example, portable telephones often include features normally found in personal digital assistants (PDAs), and PDAs often include features normally found in portable telephones. Further, mobile telephones and PDAs often include features normally found in two-way messaging devices. Such integration of features presents a problem with regard to the orientation of some components, such as a hinged display component with respect to a keypad. A landscape-oriented display is better suited to some applications, and a portrait-oriented display is better suited to others. For example, a portrait-oriented display is normally preferred for voice communications, and a landscape-oriented display is normally preferred for gaming or messaging. However, dual-axis hinges for supporting hinged displays have tended to be bulky and complicated. The complexity increases costs and increases the likelihood of failure. The bulkiness of such hinges tends to harm the aesthetics of the electronic device in which they are employed.